Devices for storing and dispensing articles, such as candy, are well known in the art. Generally, prior art article dispensers include a storage chamber located above a dispensing opening. A retractable door is typically positioned between the bottom of the storage chamber and the dispensing opening. When the door is closed, articles stored in the storage chamber rest against the door. When the door is retracted, gravity forces the articles stored in the storage chamber to drop through the dispensing opening thus dispensing the articles for use by the operator.
One problem with these prior art article dispensers is that articles can become jammed in the opening between the storage chamber and dispensing opening preventing the articles from flowing out of the dispensing opening. Another problem with the prior art article dispensers is that it is difficult to control the amount of articles dispensed.
Thus, there is a need for an improved article dispenser that dispenses articles in a controlled manner preventing article jams and easily allowing the desired amount of articles to be dispensed.